


devsis, your life ends 10 minutes from now

by Cookie_Cronch (dearest_starboy)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, First Orgasm, First Time, Massage, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rocky is trans, They're cookie/human hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch
Summary: Originally called 'softer than velvet' but I'm fucking pissedThis is literally just smut that I procrastinated on finishing up until today. Read it or don't.The new title is a joke, don't fucking harass me





	devsis, your life ends 10 minutes from now

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably typos because Grammarly is a bitch also I'm really tired and sleep deprived

The door slammed closed. That doesn't sound very good.

 

You put a pause on your music and quietly made it out of your room to the kitchen.

 

"Oh! Rocky, you're back already!"

 

"Mhm," He mumbled, "Did the errands as you wanted, also uh, here." He hands you a can of energy drink, "I would've gotten more, but my wallet told me to get one..."

 

You smile, assuring him that it's alright. His hair was a mess and he sounded a bit stressed. So you asked him about it.

 

"The usual. I'm happy that I got my career back, but the folks at the company want me to 'catch up' on the stuff they planned for me to do before the whole 'mayhem' ordeal. They planned a lotta shit." He sighs, "Plus, y'know, paparazzi don't sleep on they wanna be all nosy 'n shit. Wouldn't even let me shop in peace."

 

Rockstar tries to comb his hair with his fingers. You put the drink down on a counter and followed him to his room. He seems tense, and that makes you feel a bit bad for him. Maybe you could help him. "Rocky," He looked at you, puzzled. "Uh, would you like me to help you relax?"

 

"Relax...? I... O-Okay, I guess..." He responds flatly, picking up a magazine. You tell Rockstar to sit down on the bed.

 

He sat down, you're quick to follow suit behind him and carefully bring your hands up to his shoulders and give a small squeeze.

 

"Tense, much?" You commented, now pressing your thumbs into the sides of his neck, "You're almost as stiff as a statue."

 

Rockstar sighed, "Oh... I didn't think it was that bad." He flipped to a random page.

 

"Seriously, if this is the kind of shit you get, I think you need another break."

 

"I don't think I can." He tries to keep his breathing steady, enjoying the feel of your hands firmly pressing and massaging his shoulders and neck, while tries to read his magazine, "It doesn't matter, really. It's all part of the job, anyway." You leaned your head down and kissed his neck. He gave a surprised gasp. "Mmm..." And a pleasant hum afterward.

 

"You like that?" You whispered in his ear, pride surging as you felt him shiver, "Do you wanna feel even more relaxed?"

 

"Oh, y-yes I do..."

 

"Can I take off your jacket? And that cute lil NASA shirt you got on?"

 

He nods, trying to be as quiet as he could. He settles his article aside, while you take your time to slowly unbutton his blue jacket, discarding it on the side of the bed. His shirt eventually joined the jacket as well. He still had his binder on, but you wouldn't force him to take that off unless he wanted to. It's always such a sensitive spot for him.

 

Now you return to using your hands to continuing rubbing, this time, migrating to his upper back. He always preferred attention there. His soft groaning helps prove that.

 

"Do you want this off as well?" He asks.

 

"If you want. It's best to not keep it on for too long." You say to him, he nods and gets completely topless.

 

There's a silent pause. Your hands snake around and gently fondled his chest. He lets a sharp inhale of breath, "Ah," The pleased noise slips out. Now his hands move on top of yours to stop them, "W-What are you trying to do? This feels weirder than just 'relaxing'..."

 

"Do you not like it?"

 

"I do! Just really surprised... I'm not used to being touched like this."

 

"I see," You kiss him on the shoulder, "Does it make you feel good? That's all that matters."

 

"I suppose. Keep going..."

 

You shift your hands a bit and use your fingers to carefully rub at his nipples. His voice quavers, "Aah..."

 

"Good?" You whisper.

 

"Mhm." He hums back.

 

"You're so cute. So lovely. Can I do more with you?"

 

"M-More?"

 

Fanservice only ever went far for handjobs and strip teases and nothing more than that. You never really thought to go further, but Rocky deserved more than service that horny fans with that much more money get. No, you're going to try and indulge him as much as you can...

 

"More, maybe playing around with that cute tummy of yours," You say, your arms lowering down so your fingers can lightly caress his stomach. The action makes him giggle softly, "Or maybe, play _much_ lower down."

 

It must've finally clicked for him, "You... _Do_ know I've never done anything like this, right?"

 

"I know, but have you not even touched yourself?"

 

He took a deep breath, "N-No. Nobody really talks about it, especially with someone like me."

 

Silence hangs in the air for a while until you nuzzled your face on the back of his neck, "Are you sure you want me keep going?"

 

"I-I like this," His hands already eager to reach down and undo his belt, "I wanna try something new. With you, especially."

 

"Alright. Lay down for me." With a nervous, yet eager sigh, Rockstar gently laid back while you moved to get in front of him.

 

"So, what are you planning to do?"

 

"Well, I haven't gotten super prepared for this so... I'm hoping to use my mouth for now. Maybe even use my fingers. If that's okay with you."

 

He nods, so you waste no time to pull his briefs down and carefully leave kisses on his thighs. His squirming and heavy breathing help signal his enjoyment. "Alright, now I'm going to..." With two fingers, you part the lips of his sex. He nervously stared while you worked, his breath hitching when his eyes met your hungry, neon ones.

 

"Already soaked, huh? How cute."

 

"Oh... Sorry?"

 

"Don't be. Just means I'm doing a good job at getting you a lil' heated~"

 

"Heated? Don't sell yourself so much, it's just my first time-- A-Ahhhnnn...! Fuck!" You were quick and a bit impatient to get a taste of him, your tongue slips out and you run the tip over a few spots, just to test out the waters. He was sensitive, so much at that. It almost adds to your growing arousal.

 

Pausing, you look up at him. His eyes stared back desperately, cheeks flushed all red and mouth slightly agape, "N-Nooo-! Keep going... It feels good..." You smirk before going at it again. He nabs a pillow and keeps his face buried in it to stifle his adorable little noises. Well, that just won't do. So you gently tug the pillow down. He gave up trying to quiet down almost instantly and moaned out while squeezing the hell out of the pillow. You've brought him this far, now time to take it a little bit further...

 

You stop again. Rocky whines, "H-Hey! What gives?"

 

"Nothing- It's just that you taste good. Did you know that? Tastes like... A birthday cake."

 

"Oh... Haha, I-I guess so... Vanilla isn't quite an interesting flavor, so I've heard..."

 

"You've heard wrong. Hear it from me, you taste really fucking  _delicious._ " Before he could make a response, you wrap your lips around his clit and suck delicately, it makes him squeal loudly.

 

"Aah-hh! DJ...~!! Don't stop n-no..." His words trail off into a series of heavy panting. Now you slowly, as to not hurt the other, press a finger inside of him. He definitely felt that, his folds clench slightly by the intrusion. One finger seemed enough for him. You continue to press on to feel his wet, sickeningly sweet insides. You release his sensitive little nub, now rubbing it carefully with your thumb while soothingly pumping your finger in and out of him. 

 

Close to peaking, "S-Something f-feels... Feels good...!"

 

"Shhh... It's okay... Focus on it... Let it build up..."

 

Rocky finally peaked. He came with a shout, the walls of his insides clench insanely around your finger, your dick twitched crazily at that sensation. 

 

Rockstar's tensed up position finally relaxed, you finally pulled out your finger and put it in your mouth, relishing his pastry-like flavor, "Th-That felt..." He stuttered out, losing his train of thought quick.

 

"Great?" You giggled.

 

"Really fucking great..." He sighs, rubbing his eyes, "Egh. I'm really tired, now."

 

"Want me to sleep with you?"

 

"If you'd like. Although I'd like it if you do."

 

You crawl over to his side, gingerly kissing his forehead before settling down, "Now, let go of that pillow and hug _me_ , instead..."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @dearest-starboy
> 
> you can like, suggest fanfic prompts there as well I do those haha


End file.
